Cake Contest
by Pandora'sFreak
Summary: Summary: Alice, Sharon, Ada, and Echo compete to make the better cake for Oz, Break, Elliot, Leo, and Gilbert. Slight romance but mostly humor! Who will win and who will lose? Read and find out!


Cake Contest

*In the Rainsworth kitchen*

"Hmm what's tasty enough to go in a cake?" Alice asked herself but in a few seconds she answered herself, "Well of course meat!" With that Alice turned and headed towards the refrigiator.

"Umm Miss Alice I don't think meat is.." Ada tried to talk Alice out from making a meat cake but as a result only got a menacing glare from her, "nevermind."

"Ignore her Miss Ada." Sharon said as she gracefully mixed her ingrediants in her bowl. "How is your cake Echo?"

Echo looked up from her batter to Sharon and only noded her head, then back to her cake. _'How did I get myself into this?'_

*Flashback*

"Well who?" Oz asked eagerly to the four girls. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table waiting for their deserts to come and Break decides to question who of the four girls can make a better cake.

"Well Oz-sama I don't think it's that import-" Sharon was cut off by Break.

"I bet that milady could make a better cake than the rest." He said all so happily.

"And how do you know that?" Elliot, who was dragged into this by Oz and Leo, grunted.

"Well I don't want to toot my own horn but me and milady are familiar with cakes."

"Gilbert-sama may I leave now?" Echo said as she pulled on Gil's sleeve.

"Umm.."

"What about miss Alice?" Leo asked.

"Yeah what if I could make a better cake?" She yelled as she pounded at the table with her fists.

"Most unlikely." Break sipped from his tea cup but making sure he caught Alice's attention.

"Umm.. big brother?" Ada asked ever so confused.

"Oh yeah what if my sister beats Sharon and Alice!" Oz yelled proudly and Elliot chuckled knowing how Ada acts he doubts that Ada could make an edible cake. "Whats so funny Elliot?"

"Psh that idiot wouldn't even know what to put in the damn cake!" He snorted back.

"Master Gil, may I please go?" Echo repeated.

"Umm... well... umm" Gil stuttered.

"She does so!" Oz yelled almost climbing on the table to reach Elliot.

"That was very rude Elliot." Leo said and smacked Elliot's head.

"Owe!"

"Please everyone settle down." Sharon tried to calm both Elliot and Oz down.

"What about you miss Echo?" Leo asked as he smiled warmly to Echo.

"Me?" Echo blushed.

"Yeah do you think you can make a better cake?" Gil asked.

Echo looked down and hesitated for a moment before anwering, "Umm I don't know."

"Well it's settled then we'll see who makes the best cake in a cake competition." Oz said.

"How is it going to work?'' Elliot asked.

"I know! The girls will bake one cake each and serve it to us so we can judge!" Oz said triumphfully.

"Yeah but what if we pick the cake that belongs to the person you favor?" Gil asked.

"Then we won't know who's it belonged to!"

"Sounds fair." Leo said.

"Oh! Oh! And they have to wear cute maid outfits!" Oz giggled and blushed as he imagined Sharon, Alice and Echo in maid outfits. Alice threw him her bone that she has been chewing to his face.

"Pervert!" She hissed.

"Sorry-"

-Whack-Smack- Twack-Thud-

Oz laid on the ground unconsious as Sharon fanned herself with her fan.

"It's not a bad idea-" Elliot tried to say but stopped as soon as he saw Sharon shot him a menacing glare. "Y-you know so you girls won't get dirty."

Sharon and Alice thought about it and then sighed.

"I guess we should wear a maid uniform." Sharon said.

"Umm do I have to compete too?" Ada asked.

"Of course you do... and so do you miss Echo!" Break said cheerfully. Echo just sighed.

*End of Flashback*

"This is kind of fun don't you think so Sharon?" Ada asked her older yet younger looking friend.

Sharon giggled, "Yeah it is kind of fun."

"Speak for youself." Alice said as she finally placed her cake in the oven and joined the three girls at the small wooden table to wait for it to finish baking.

"What took you so long Alice?" Sharon asked as she fixed her hair as she sat on top of the table.

"Hmph well I had to put alot of yummy stuff in there!"

"Echo you were second to put your cake in the oven after Sharon, was it really that easy?" Ada asked as she wiggled in her chair.

"Hm? Oh well sort of." She responded also seated on a chair.

"Mine is a strawberry shortcake! What about you three?" Sharon said as she clapsed her hands together.

"Ooo mine is a chocolate cake!" Ada said.

"Mine's just an ordinary cake but I was planning to add cookies on them." Echo replied as well.

"That sounds good!" Ada whispered as her mouth got watery.

"Haha if you think that's good well I'll have you know mine is a meat cake!" Alice yelled with both hands placed on her hips and foot on an empty chair. The three girls just stared at her but didn't have the courage to tell her that it sounded awful.

Time passed as the girls decorated their cakes and brought them to the dinner table. Each placed a piece of cake on the five empty spots where the guys were to sit and then waited for the guys to enter. Break was the first to enter,no surprise, then Oz, then Gil, then finally Elliot and Leo. The five boys looked at the cakes that were in front of them. Then they looked at the four girls who were still dressed in their maid outfits with a few smudges of icings. Oz blushed as he saw Sharon, Alice and Echo in their uniforms. Of course he thought that his sister was cute but not in the same way that he saw the others. Break just winked at Sharon causing her to blush while Gil looked away and Elliot furiously blushed while Leo just smiled at them.

"Ooo lets start on this one."Oz finally said after seeing the girls. All five boys took a bite out of the brownish looking cake that was poorly decorated but looked good enough to eat. After they swallowed they immediatly started choking.

"Are you guys ok?" Sharon asked as she ran to where Break was and started 'patting' his back. Echo being a good servant to the nightrays ran towards Gil, Eliiot and Leo. While Alice charged at Oz shaking him to come 'back to life'.Ada just stood there confused.

"This was yours wasn't it Vessalius girl!" Elliot finally managed to say.

"Eh? No that wasn't mine!" She responded. After a few moments of choking the boys finally settled down.

"I tasted chicken in there." Gil growled knowing who it obviously belonged to. He shot a menacing glare at Alice which Alice just shook off but blushed in embarressment as everyone else started to look at her.

"Well I think we could all agree that this one is out." Break said pushing the plate away from him. The others followed in his lead and also pushed their plates away.

"Well this one looks yummy!" Leo said as he took the pink cake. Everyone took a bite out of the cake and their eyes lit up.

"This is the most delicious cake ever!" Oz talked with his mouth full. Everyone nodded in approval.

"And these berries make it even sweeter!" Leo chimmed.

"Yup." Both Elliot and Gil said with sparkles forming around them.

"No doubt this one is from milady." Break sneered. Sharon just turned away from the guys so they couldn't see her blush.

"Well onto the next one." Gil said after finishing his cake. The next one was another brown one but this time it had some white flowers on top. Everyone stabbed the cake in order to grab it but as everyone's fork touched to cake the cake itself deflated. Everyone blinked at their squashed cake. Soon everyone was filled in laughter and screams as they pointed to their cakes.

"Who's pitiful cake was that?" Break said as he whiped a tear away.

"Umm... mine."

Everyone looked to who spoke as they turned they saw a flushed and teary looking Ada with her hand up. Both Elliot and Break started cracking up again while Oz, Gil, and Leo looked very ashamed of laughing seeing they hurt her feelings.

"Knock it off you two." Leo said as he nudged Elliot to settle down.

"Knock what over? This flat cake? Hahaha!" Elliot responded causing Break to laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" Oz yelled angrily but it was futile. Both Elliot and Break were still laughing hard, that is until Sharon had enough and whacked both Elliot and Break at their heads causing them to be quiet.

"You should really consider her feelings." Gil said after Sharon walked towards the now settled Ada.

"It's ok Gil im fine." Ada said with a bright smile.

"Ok ok lets get this cake over with already." Break said as he grabbed the last remaining cake. Everyone took a bite out of it only to be mesmorized by the flavor.

"This cake is also very good. You made this right Echo?" Gil said as he looked at a blushing Echo. She nodded in response but smiled feeling she did a good job.

"It's tasty." Elliot said as he also smiled at the servant.

''So who's the winner?" Oz said as he finished his cake. "I mean we already found out who's cake each belonged to."

"Simple Alice's and Ada's cake are out, no question about it. So it's up to Sharon and Echo." Elliot said. Both Alice and Ada sat down on the empty chairs of the table as Sharon and Echo stood in front of everyone.

"I vote for Sharon's cake!" Break yelled as he stood and went behind Sharon, and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She only squealed as she touched the spot in where she has been kissed.

"I will have to go with Echo's cake." Gil said as he got up and went behind Echo.

"Me too." Elliot said and followed Gil.

"Well I like Sharon's cake better." Oz said as he stood up and walked to where Sharon was.

Leo was the last one remaining on the table as he kept thinking who's cake was better.

"Hmm.. who should I pick?" He smiled wickedly looking from Sharon to Echo and then back again.

"Remember whoever you pick wins." Gil said as he watched Leo stand up.

"Well then I pick.." he walked in front of Echo only to smile at her making her blush and then walking to where Sharon was and also smiling at her. He smirked as he grabbed both Sharon's hand and Echo's and pulled them closer to him. "Both." he finally said as he gave both girls a quick kiss on their cheeks.

"Eh?" Everyone asked in confusion.

Leo only smiled in response as he whispered something to the two girls and made them blush. Both Sharon and Echo nodded as they went to where their cakes were and came back to Leo with two slices of cake each. Soon the girls threw their cakes at Oz, Break, Gil, and Elliot.

"What the hell Leo!" Elliot yelled. Leo only laughed as he also whispered something to Ada and Alice. They also nodded as they went to open the door for Leo.

"What's going on?" Gil asked. But was ignored by Leo who was then escorted out by Sharon and Echo on each side of him. Soon enough they were out of sight and left a very confused group of friends.

"That little weasle.. he took Sharon..." Break growled after some time has passed.

"He took Echo..." Gil whispered.

"He took Alice.." Oz said.

"He took ... wait who else left?" Elliot said confused.

*End*

**Haha thanks for reading! Remember I own nothing!**

**Sorry if the ending sucked thou'**

**Haha by the way I didn't intend to make Leo leave with all the girls it just occured to me.**

**(Leo the womenizer XD) haha well anyways please R&R! **


End file.
